SBS Volume 44
* D''' (Dokusha means Reader) * '''O (Oda) Chapter 420, Page 26 D: Good morning, Oda-sensei. It is my once-in-a-lifetime request for you to let him (→) start the SBS. P.N. Omatsuri-kei O: NO WAYYYYY!!! GEEZ!! What's the big idea, huh?! Who ARE you?! What kind of Cupid is that?! Not a love kind, I hope!! Go home!! I wanna start the SBS by myself! D: Hello, Oda-sensei!! Poor Oda-sensei, who always get beaten to the punch by all kinds of people who want to say the SBS before him! I'm sorry. I'M ONE OF THEM. (Donnn) So let's decide who gets to go with Janken! Nice and fair! Are you ready?! First comes rock... Jan-ken-pon!! ...oh no, I lost! Oh well! START THE SBS!!! P.N. Hanayu O: YOU SAID IT!!! WAIT A MINUTE!!! You can't do that!! That doesn't make any sense!! God!! NOW I'm annoyed!! There's going to be EXTRA SBS this time, just because of this!! D: Oda-sensei, good morning!! I have a question!! CP9's clothes sure stretch a lot. How many Gomu Gomus can they stretch? P.N. Ashi O: They sure do. Man, isn't that funny?! What do you think, like 50 Gomu Gomus or so?! Chapter 422, Page 66 D: YOU ARE AN OKAMA, RIGHT? From Anonymous O: NO WAY, HONEY!!! D: Oda-sensei, I have a question. In Volume 42, Chapter 405 "Power", when Franky uses his "seek-and-destroy cannon" it says "BF36" on his shoulders. That stands for Battle Franky 36, right?! Well?! P.N. Soge Q O: Yes...!! That's right. As you will know from reading Franky's flashback, Franky created his own line of 35 battleships called Battle Franky. After his ships were used to hurt someone he loved, and he used that same sense of technological wizardry to fix his own body, he carved the symbol BF-36 into himself and put an end to his career of shipbuilding. After that, he became a dismantler. D: I've been kind of wondering for a while, what was Kumadori's mom like? from Yasuhiko O: Actually, she's still alive. Profession, assassin. Name: Kumadori Yamanbako (Note: "Yamanba" means mountain hag, and also refers to a particularly extreme subgenre of the "ganguro" girl subculture.) Chapter 423, Page 86 D: Ohh...!! Hewwo?!! Ithith Oda-sensei? Uuuuhhh...!! Uh, what?! I ferrgot!! Urrrp!! from Shoma O: YA DRUNK!!! Get this 11-year-old outta my face!! D: Sensei, I can't help but wonder what the eight members of CP9 looked like when they were kids, especially Lucci-san. Please draw them for me, if you would. Thank you. P.N. The Sea is Wide and Large O: Okay. , Kaku, Jabra, Kalifa. Bottom: Fukurou, Blueno, Kumadori, Spandam.]] T.N.: Lucci's Shirt: Peace Chapter 424, Page 106 D: Hello, Odacchi. I just recently noticed something. When reading Zoro and Kaku's fight in Volume 43, there is a pattern to his attack names. Nigiri → Nigiri sushi (hand-rolled sushi) Toro → Toro (tuna) Otoro → Otoro (fatty tuna) Hirameki → Hirame (flounder) Samon → Salmon He seems really fixated on sushi... Could Zoro-san have never had sushi before?! P.N. Susshy O: Who-ho-hoa, now, whoa... I think someone just accused you of some totally bogus crimes, Zoro-san! I think ANYONE would be upset at being the author of such a shocking display of puns in poor taste! Come on out and tell 'em it ain't so, Zoro!! Zoro: Gimme a break... Listen up, P.N. Susshy. It... It ain't... so... O: WHAT ARE YOU ACTING SO SHOOK UP FOR?!! D: To Oda-sensei. Does Santa really exist? P.N. Kinoko O: HE DOES!! YOU BET HE DOES!! I always stay awake so I can catch a glimpse of him, but I always fall asleep right before he comes! It's so frustrating!! D: Oda-sensei!! I have a serious question. Will you ever draw Luffy's parents? P.N. Mr. Uni, Age 16 O: His parents? Well, I think you will be pleased with the next volume. Get excited! Chapter 426, Page 146 D: P.N. Yoshio O: NO WAAAAY!!! It's you...!! Youuuu!! You came once before, in Volume 41. Didn't I say no already?! Why did you come again?! Leave me alone!! You're not getting in there!! (T.N.: I really can't join the Royal Shichibukai? From SBS Volume 41, page 26) D: Odacchi, nice to meet you!! I finally sent you a postcard. It's a serious question, so give me a real answer. That trick that Sanji used to beat Jabra!! If it was that hot to Jabra, wouldn't it burn Sanji, too?!! Wouldn't Sanji be like, "yeow"?? Tell me! P.N. Oda Gayichiro O: What are you talking about... WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!! Are those eyes, or holes in your head?!! What were you watching in that fight?!! His LEG is hot?! No, it's not hot!! SANJI'S HEART WAS BURNING SO MUCH HOTTER!!! D: Sending my condolences with this card. from Naoko-chan O: O... oh. No no, MY condolences. (Does she mean "well-wishes"?) Chapter 427, Page 166 D: PASS ME THAT PONZU!! By What the Hell!!! O: Okay. Here. (Note: Ponzu is a type of Japanese sauce made with citrus fruits.) D: Nami was ripping Kalifa's clothes off after she beat her, to look for her key. So where was it hidden, after all that? P.N. Udonko O: W... Where was it hidden...?! I couldn't say such a shameful thing (blush)! I mean, it was THERE, of all places!! Oh, Kalifa! D: Umm, I have a little question about Franky-san. He was adopted at age 10, began building the sea train at age 12, finished the Express 10 years later, and 4 years after that met with the accident from "8 years ago," which would mean... HE'S 34 YEARS OLD!! Can someone really be so nutty at that age? Before doing the calculations, I assumed he was 18 or something... P.N. Young Iceburg is so cool!! O: Yes. So you calculated his present age. That's right, Franky is 34. Isn't that what makes him cool?! I mean, that basically means he's just a total freak and pervo. D: Oda-sensei. We need to talk!! I want... wait, first, put some clothes on! Pants on too? Good! Now let's get to business. HAND ME THAT PORNO MAG THERE. from Chanman O: No way! This is reference material! For my manga!! Chapter 429, Page 206 D: Hello, ODA-sensei. Your body is fine? My name is Kimeunhyang. Lately, Volume 41 has been published even in Korea. This is a sudden question, what is "this" thing between the waist and legs of the ONE PIECE logo? A skirt? Is it really a skirt? I want to know so badly, I can't sleep. O: Thank you. This was a question from Korea. I think if I draw it out, you'll understand. Is the "hand" part what threw you off? D: Hey! Odacchi!! I conducted an investigation during my very busy summer vacation. You know how you use "Don!" or "Donnn!!" a lot, as a sound effect? So I counted the number of times "Don" was used in One Piece, through Volume 42, Chapter 409! (Only counting Don, Donnn, Dodon, Dodonnn. Excluded sounds which I suspected to be gunshots or attack sounds) My unofficial count found a grand total of 1,469 DONS! (Donnn!!) On average, that makes about 3.5 Dons in every chapter. Did you know that?? Is there any other mangaka which uses "Don" so often? Come on guys, let's give him a round of applause! Clap clap clap... wow. Yes! Now that you're in a good mood, let's END THE SBS!!! (DODONNN) P.N. SYAM no M O: Waaaaait! Let me say something first! HOW MUCH FREE TIME DO YOU HAVE?! (LOL) No really, thanks a lot. I guess that's just how many scenes I felt confident in! See you next volume! * Letters from foreign nations and children may have language mistakes, but we are printing them as-is to show the sincerity of their feelings. Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 44